Secretos de la isla
by lonewolf138
Summary: Mario llega por medio de un incidente a la isla donde viven Sonic y sus Amigos. Podrá regresar a casa, o descubrirá una verdad oculta que involucra a sus nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**''Hola soy Lonewolf138, y aquí les traigo otro fic que se me ocurrio, y les aseguro que no será el único que se aproxima. Pero volviendo a este fic, quiero decirles que se basan en Mario después de su aventura con Cappy en Super Mario Oddysey, y en la primera temporada de Sonic Boom (La caricatura!, tampoco soy tan tonto para ponerlo en un crossover en el videojuego de Rise of the lyric ,Blehh!. Pero la serie animada esta muy buena, para los que no la han visto se la recomiendo enteramente.)**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio, pueden dejar comentarios, recomendaciones e incluso trozos de diálogos que pueda incluir en el fic, en los cuales yo agradeceré durante el capitulo.**

 **Ahora sin mas por el momento les dejo mi nueva creación, espero que les sea de su agrado. Ni Mario o Sonic Boom son de mi propiedad pertenecen a sus propias compañías.**

 **000**

En el reino Cascada en un hermoso día, se encontraba cierto fontanero con un overol Azul, zapatos cafés, una camisa color rojo y un gorro del mismo color solo que en la frente había un circulo blanco con una letra M en el centro. Este fontanero apenas media un metro, pero tenia un bigote bien reluciente e impactante, estaba en la cima de la Cascada en el colmillo central de un esqueleto gigantesco de un Triceratops recostado y durmiendo. No fue hace mucho tiempo cuando ocurrió el rapto de la princesa Peach por su nemesis el rey de los Koopas Bowser, para cumplir su plan de casarse con la princesa robando todo material necesario para realizar la boda en el lugar mas inesperado y de cierta manera mas romántico que puede existir... La luna.

Pero al final todo termino bien, Peach esta viajando por todos los reinos para explorar y disfrutar de las diferentes culturas. Cappy volvió a su reino junto con Tiara, Aunque Cappy quería seguir con Mario en sus aventuras quería tener un tiempo con su hermana a lo cual Mario no tuvo problema, y como agradecimiento Cappy dejo que Mario utilizara la Nave Oddysey. Y asi Mario comenzó a Viajar, e hizo distintas actividades, como jugar el nuevo juego que invento Luigi de encontrar globos ocultos. Comprar nuevas vestimentas e incluso enfrentarme una que otra vez a los Broodals.

Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es relajarme, después de tantos años de enfrentarme a cientos de villanos, salvando a la princesa, y realizando miles de desafíos ya se me había olvidado lo que significaba descansar ''Ahh, que bien se siente la brisa'' Mario volteo al claro cielo azul, incluso noto una nube en forma de Yoshi, se rio un poco pero luego vio otra que tenia una forma peculiar, tenia una orejas puntiagudas, pero si había algo aun mas puntiagudo eran unos picos que tenia en la parte de atrás.

Mario de pronto vio todo negro, se había levantado de sorpresa y dio vueltas tratando de encontrar o al menos ver algo...

''UWOOW!'' dio unos de sus gritos clásicos al no encontrar nada, pero a lo lejos noto una figura. Mario corrió hacia ella y al estar unos metros de el pudo observarlo con detalle, era una criatura, una muy diferente a todas las que a enfrentado, era antropomórfica y todo su cuerpo era de color azul rey, solo tenia tres piezas de ropa: unos Tenis rojos con unos vendajes blancos, unos guantes muy similares a los que tengo solo que también tenia unos vendajes en sus brazos, y por ultimo aunque estuviera de espaldas podía identificar una prenda de color café enrollada en su cuello por lo que suponía que era una bufanda, y los picos en su espalda eran idénticos al de la nube, hasta parecía un puercoespín andante. Pero no ha podido ver su rostro incluso trate de rodearlo para identificarlo, pero este extraño lugar hacia que la criatura siempre le estuviera dando la espalda.

Al no tener alternativa decidió comunicarse '' Ahhm Hola. Disculpe sabe donde estamos o como salir de aquí?''

. . . .

No hubo respuesta, pero por fin el desconocido dio vuelta, aunque mario seguía desconcertado...y asustado, ya que lo único que pudo distinguir es su boca y sus orejas, pero los ojos seguían oscuros. La criatura levanto su brazo en dirección a Mario y este retrocedió unos pasos por el susto.

''Ayudanoooos'' Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo la criatura, esta estuvo flotando directo hacia el plomero. Mario seguía dando pasos en reversa alejándose, pero de pronto otras manos lo tomaron de sus hombros y brazos. Mario dio un gran salto para escapar. Volteoe identifico las extrañas manos que aparecieron, 2 de ellas se parecen a las de Sonic, solo que la diferencia es que una de ellas no tenia los vendajes y el guante era mas largo, la diferencia en el otro es que parecía tener un anillo alrededor de su muñeca. La tercera mano era la mas grande de todas, además de tener 2 picos puntiagudos en sus nudillos. y Por ultimo la cuarta mano era la única que no tenia un guante blanco y su pelaje era de color anaranjado.

''Ayudanoooos'' ''Salvanooos'' Fueron las únicas cosas que estuvieron diciendo, y Aunque este siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a personas en peligro en esta situación ni se donde estoy, ni cual es el peligro e incluso ni se si lo que estoy viendo ahora es real. Asi que corri y corri lo mas rápido que pude, pero la criatura y las manos me estaban siguiendo y muy rápido. No importaba que rápido corriera me iban a atrapar. De pronto el erizo azul salto se puso sus manos en sus rodillas y su cabeza entre las piernas y empezó a girar a una velocidad increíble. Parecia una rueda brillante de color azul...Una rueda que fue directo hacia a mi.

Cuando estuvo a punto de conectar, Abri los ojos y volvi a ver la isla solo que ya era de noche. Estuve recuperando la respiración de esa horrible pesadilla. Ya mas tranquilo decidió que ya fue suficiente descanso y pensó en volver al reino Champiñón. Empezó a Bajar de la montaña directo a la Nave Oddysey. Mientras programaba las coordenadas al Castillo no dejo de pensar en lo que soñó, y muchas preguntas salieron de eso, pero la mas importante era esta

''Por que ese erizo azul... me resulta familiar?

Y con eso La nave empezó a andar, Mario se sento en un sillón, esperando a pasar el viaje. Pero el sueño de Mario no iba a ser la primera cosa que lo iba a dejar sorprendido. De pronto el cielo empezó a llenarse de muchas nuves, relámpagos empezaron a caer. Mario mirando por la ventana sabia del peligro que podía causar volar en esas alturas, iba a tomar el Volante para volar a un nivel mas bajo, pero antes que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, No uno.. cinco rayos extraños impactaron en la nave. Dañado, Cayendo, y Mario rodando y chocando dentro de la nave hacían que la nave no tuviera plioto para controlarla.

''Uff, ough, Wahhh!'' Fueron las únicas cosas que pudo gritar Mario mientras chocaba de un lado a otro.

Por otro lado, la nave se dirigía a lo que parecía un cumulo de nubes negras en el oceano que también lanzaban relámpagos. La nave entro en el cumulo, Muchos relámpagos rozaron la nave, pero el mayor daño lo estuvo recibiendo el globo aerostático de la nave, muchos de los rayos dejaron con muchos orificios al globo y la nave seguía perdiendo altura.

...

...

...

!CRASH!

 **000**

En una isla gigantesca y abundada por naturaleza. Vivian cientos de habitantes, todos eran animales antropomórficos y habían de todo tipo: Monos, ardillas, tortugas e incluso morsas. Los habitantes tienen su propia cultura, política y seguridad... aunque este ultimo puede ser debatible todos pueden estar completamente seguros gracias a la protección de 5 guerreros que viven en la isla. Ahora mismo dos de ellos se encuentran en la playa con cubetas media llenas de conchas de mar.

''Podrias repetirme por que estamos recolectando conchas a las 5 de la mañana?'' pregunto un Zorro de pelaje amarillo y Blanco, lo peculiar de e este zorro es que tiene 2 colas. Llevaba amarrado un pequeño cinturón café con una tercera extencion a su hombro izquierdo. Tenia unos tenis rojos con la frente en blanco. Su nombre es conocido como Miles Prower, pero todos usualmente lo llaman Tails.

''Es para mostrar un ejemplo en la sociedad de mantener limpia nuestras playas. Es importante tomarse el tiempo para hacer el bien para la naturaleza y toda nuestra gente para variar...'' Estaba explicando orgullosamente una erizo de color rosa pero sus espinas estaban decaídas como si estuviera peinada. tenia una Blusa que llevaba a sus piernas con dos botones dorados. Tiene unas vendas blancas en la cintura, cintas purpuras en sus muñecas y también un anillo dorado en cada una. También tenia unas medias purpuras y unos zapatos de color rosa con una tache amarilla en cada una. Su nombre es Amy Rose.

''Estas recolectando para hacerle un collar de conchas para Sonic, cierto'' Tails lo dijo con una cara monótona.

''. . . No solo para el... también para ustedes chicos'' Amy escondia el hecho de que en realidad lo hacia por el amor de su vida.

''Amy en estos momentos podría estar trabajando con mi motor de energía volcánica para mi avión, por que no pediste ayuda a alguno de los demás''

''Fácil... Knuckles estaría recolectando rocas en lugar de conchas, Sticks creería que las caracolas estarían leyendo su mente y tiraría o peor rompería todas las conchas, y no puedo decirle a Sonic...por motivos personales''

''Y como siempre yo termino siendo la ultima opción Guaaaaah! Esto es tan aburrido'' Tails iba a agarrar otra concha pero empezó a oler algo que el comúnmente huele la mayoría del tiempo. Fuego, tantos fraca... ehh intentos fallidos en sus experimentos hicieron que las explosiones, fuego y el Hollin fueran parte de su rutina básica y obviamente el olor a algo quemándose lo identificaba sin problemas. Tails salio corriendo.

''Tails adonde vas'' Amy empezó a seguirlo. Corrieron un Kilometro completo por la playa y por fin pudieron encontrar la razón por el olor. Lo que encontraron era un extraño sombrero gigante de color rojo, pero Tails al identificar el o mejor dicho lo que quedaba del globo aerostático dedujo que era un transporte además de las llamas que estaban empezando a crecer del motor de la nave

''Que es eso?'' Pregunto Amy.

''No es momento de preguntas, debemos detener el fuego''

''Eso esta bien Tails, voy a mi casa traeré mas cubetas'' Amy iba a empezar a correr.

''No hay tiempo!, el fuego puede empeorar y expanderse hasta llegar a la fuente de combustible de la nave, la cual puede hacer que explote''. Tails ex

''Pero dime como vamos a estar moviendo el agua''

Tails hizo una mueca de vergüenza y levanto la cubeta de conchas que tenia.

''HMMM, Okay, pero primero deja las...'' Tails ya había tirado las conchas en el mar para llenar su cubeta molestando a Amy, luego con sus colas empezó a volar directo al motor en llamas y tiro el agua pero no fue suficiente, bajo e intercambio cubeta con la de Amy que estaba llena de agua, y ese ciclo continuo por unos tres minutos, Tails tiraba el agua al fuego y Amy llenaba las cubetas de agua y al fin el fuego se había extinguido.

Tails y Amy se aplaudieron por su logro.

''Muy buen trabajo...Ahora que se supone que haremos'' Amy pregunto

''Bueno... todavía es muy temprano asi que no deberíamos informar a los demás un poco mas tarde, asi que podríamos...''

''Hagamoslo de una vez'' Amy se dirigio a la entrada de la nave, seguido por Tails, abrieron la puerta y encontraron un desastre adentro, había muchos libros tirados en el suelo, y también una gran variedad de vestimentas y sombreros. El sistema de vuelo de la nave estaba dañado e incluso sacando una que otra chispa.

''Esto esta volteado de cabeza, la persona a cargo de esta nave seguramente tuvo un problema de navegación y tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso'' Tails estaba checando el sistema de naveo averiado.

''Mira toda esta ropa, siento tanta diversidad y tanta aventura en todos ellos'' Los ojos de Amy brillaban.

''No se si estas ropas incluso nos queden Amy''

''No se... Pero los sombreros definitivamente si'' Amy tomo un sombrero de Paja y se lo puso. Tails tenia que admitir que se veía interesante y se puso la gorra blanca de marinero. Amy luego se puso el sombrero de Vaquero y puso sus dedos en forma de pistola. Tails se puso el sombrero de Mariachi y bailo por un rato, ambos se estaban divirtiendo. Tails tomo curiosidad por un sombrero rojo con una letra M por enfrente.

''Amy que te parece''

''Te queda de maravilla, donde lo encontraste'' Amy le gusto mucho el sombrero

''Lo encontré por ...AH!'' Tails estaba señalando el lugar donde tomo el sombrero pero al ver que ahora había cabello se sorprendio. Amy al verlo tuvo dos conclusiones probables, la primera que los sombreros no era lo único que tenia la persona sino también pelucas o segunda...había una persona dentro de esta montaña de ropas.

Y después de quitar toda prenda encontraron a lo que parecía un humano que vestia un overol azul, una camisa roja, zapatos cafes y unos guantes blancos. Estaba inconciente y a primera vista se veía muy herido.

''Tails, tenemos que ayudarlo''

''Un paso adelante de ti'' Tails apretó un botón de un aparato en su muñeca y respondió una voz diciendo '' _Sistema automático de avión inoperable_ '' O dos paso atrás jeje''

''Olvidalo'' Amy tomo a Mario y lo puso en la espalda de Tails casi haciendo que se cayera por completo.

''Mi casa no esta lejos de aquí, alla lo curaremos'' Amy se dirigía a la salida '' Que esperas vamos''

''Este tipo parece un poco mas pesado de lo que parece'' Tails pudo ponerse de pie con Mario en su espalda.

Y con eso fueron directo a la casa de Amy

 **000**

En la casa de Amy se encontraba Mario recostado en uno de los sofas, tiene rodeando su frente y unos curitas en la mejilla derecha, Amy y Tails estaban sentados en el otro sillón hasta que escucharon que tocaron la puerta

''Amy somos nosotros'' ?

Amy se abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a 3 individuos. Uno de ellos era el mismo Erizo azul que mario vio en su sueño, El segundo era un Echidna Rojo de gran tamaño, el cual solo tiene dos piezas de ropa: sus guantes blancos que tienen en ambos dos picos en sus nudillos con unas vendas llegando hasta sus codos, unas medias verdes y unos zapatos de color rojo y amarillo. La tercera persona era una chica, o mas bien un tejon de color anaranjado y café pero este ultimo solo se mostraba en las 2 extremidades horizonatles de su cabello las cuales estaban amarradas cada una con una cuerda. Ella usa un top y una falda...Desgastadas incluso en primera vista parecerían ser de la basura, sus zapatos son de color Blanco y tiene un pequeño anillo dorado en su brazo derecho.

''Sonic por que tardaron tanto!?'' Amy reclamo al erizo azul.

''Trajimos el desayuno'' dijo Sonic entro con cuatro bolsas que decían Meh Burger.

''Y videojuegos de Franquicias que superaron la etapa 3D'' Knuckles el Echidna entro con una gran cantidad de vvideojuegos.

''Y acabo de instalar las trampas alrededor de tu casa para que ningún robot o alienígena nos moleste'' Sticks la Tejon dijo dándole una plamada en el hombro a Amy

''Chicos esto no es una invitación para jugar en mi casa''

''Oh por favor Amy, la ultima vez que dijiste "Chicos vengan a mi casa es una emergencia" nos invitaste a una noche de películas, deberías ser mas honesta cuando quieres ver...Woahh!'' Sonic decía a Amy con su tono relajado pero al ver al plomero se sorprendio.

''Que ocurre Sonic WAHHHHHH! que estoy haciendo ahí acostado y dañado'' Knuckles dio un grito al ver a mario

''Knuckles, tu sigues aquí con nosotros'' Tails trajo de vuelta a la realidad al echidna, y este empezó a verse a si mismo ''Ohh gracias al cielo, por un momento crei que el diseño de mi personaje cambio por algo no tan agradable para todo publico.''

''No se dejen engañar, seguramente se esta haciendo el dormido para que quedemos vulnerables y nos destruya, debemos hacerlo primero RRRRRRR'' dijo Sticks y fue a atacar a Mario haciendo su clásico grito. Pero fue detenido por Knuckles.

''Sticks no sabemos ni quien es, no puedes juzgarlo solo por su apariencia'' dijo Amy. Sonic se quedo viendo fijamente en el humano recostado. El quería creer que nunca lo había visto, pero en su interior lo que en verdad creía es que lo había visto en algún otro lugar.

Movimiento en los parpados de Mario se notaron.

''Heh, chicos esta despertando'' Sonic aviso a sus amigos. Mario empezaba a abrir los ojos, Todo se veía muy brillante al principio.

''Despacio... Despacio, te encuentras bien'' Mario ya aclarando la imagen pudo observar unas criaturas que nunca había visto.

''Te encuentras bien viejo'' dijo Sonic. Mario al ver al mismo erizo de sus sueño hizo un pequeño brinco de sorpresa e incluso pudo identificar las manos de los demás y eran exactamente igual a las manos de mismo sueño.

''Ocurre algo?'' Pregunto Amy

Aunque Mario no estaba 100% confiado de la situación, sabia que por el dolor de los golpes que había aterrizado aquí y ellos fueron quienes lo ayudaron cuando estaba incapacitado, asi que les debía eso.

''No hay ningún problema'' Contesto por primera vez Mario.

''Que alivio, la verdad es que eres un hombre muy resistente, los golpes que recibiste no fueron tan graves como lo que pense'' dijo Amy ofreciéndole un vaso con Agua el cual acepto con gusto.

''Permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Amy Rose y este es mi hogar'' Amy extendió su mano y cuando Mario termino de beber la tomo e incluso uso su otra manos para abrazar la suya en muestra de agradecimiento de por su consideración.

''Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Tails'' El saludo con Tails fue uno Normal

''Yo soy Knuckles el mas fuerte de este grupo, gusto en conocerte'' El saludo fue un choque de puños

Mario fue a acercarse a Sticks alzando su mano, pero esta la rechazo ''Mi nombre es Sticks, pero aun no confio en ti, asi que tus intentos de paz extraterrestre no servirán conmigo'' Mario le parecio extraño el termino extraterrestre pero aun asi la entendio, levanto su pulgar y le sonrio.

Y por ultimo quedo el erizo azul.

''Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el Erizo''

Instintivamente los dos aventaron su brazo derecho en frente, chocaron y se sostuvieron como un saludo de fuerza. Mario se libero y quedo enfrente de los cinco

''Mi nombre es Mario, y les agradezco mucho su ayuda por rescatarme.''

''No hay problema, estamos para ayudar a cualquiera'' dijo Knuckles

''Knuckles, tu ni siquiera estuviste ahi'' dijo Amy con un tono molesto por que estaba tomando crédito.

''Ouwo es cierto, donde esta mi nave'' Mario pregunto

''Oh, no muy lejos de aquí, pero se encuentra en muy mal estado'' informo Tails

''Necesito verlo, es de un amigo mío y me sentiría mal si no hago algo al respecto''

''Te entiendo sígueme yo mismo te guiare'' Tails salio de la casa ''AHHHHH''

El grito de Tails hizo que todos salieran preocupados y lo encontraron amarrado de todo el cuerpo colgando desde los pies en una rama de árbol. Sonic, Amy y Knuckles voltearon a Sticks.

''¿¡Que!?''

 **000**

 **Y con eso mi primer capitulo. Estoy feliz de poder realizar otro fic, y espero que les sea de su agrado. También los invito a aver mi otro fic ¿Qué hacemos aquí? de RvB con RWBY.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews, estare encantado de recibirlos.**

 **Se despide**

 **Lonewolf138**


	2. Chapter 2

**000**

Entonces dejame entender, eres un plomero que viene de un reino llamado el reino champiñón, ibas de regreso a alla pero una tormenta eléctrica daño la nave y caíste en esta isla inconsciente.

Mario asintió.

''Yo no recuerdo una tormenta eléctrica en la noche, incluso estábamos disfrutando de una noche en fogata luego de una victoria frente a eggman derrotado por un servidor.'' Knuckles presumio.

''Knuckles eso no fue una fogata, eso fue un incendio que provoco cierta persona porque golpeo el robot de eggman con tanta fuerza directo al bosque y cuya explosión comenzó el fuego'' dijo Amy con sarcasmo acusador directo a Knuckles

''Tienes toda la razón Amy. Nada cool Sonic'' Knuckles le echo su culpa a Sonic diciendo su clásica frase. Sonic solo gruño. Mientras que Sticks estaba observando a Mario por todos los angulos, y a este no le incomodaba ya que era alguien muy paciente. Pero los amigos de Sticks empezaron a molestarse.

''Sticks, dale un respiro por favor'' dijo Sonic.

''Solo estoy tratando de encontrar sus puntos débiles para su proxima e inevitable traición hacia nosotros.'' dijo Sticks olfateando a Mario.

''Sticks, esta no es la forma de tratar a un visitante'' Amy le critico.

''Dime cual es tu proximo movimiento, infectar nuestra comida, envenenar nuestras bebidas, UNA INVASION DE TORTUGAS MUTANTES Y HONGOS CAMINANTES A NUESTRA ISLA!''

Mario negó todo agitando las manos, aunque al escuchar esa ultima no pudo evitar recordar a los Goombas y Koopas. Ante la coincidencia el plomero empezó a reir.

''Hey'' Sticks y los demás no entendían por que la risa. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, estaban a pocos metros de la nave odisea, pero no estaban solos.

''JAJAJAJA, siempre he querido comprar un sombrero, pero que es mejor que un sombrero'' Un hombre con un traje de color rojo, pantalones negros, lentes oscuros redondos y un imponente bigote café dijo pero fue interrumpido por un robot que lo acompañaba que tenia su cuerpo y cabeza en forma de cubo y era de color negro y amarillo.

''Un sombrero de cuero''

''No!, tu saco de tuercas, una nave sombrero, es mucho mejor atacar la aldea y a sus ciudadanos con un sombrero gigante que con uno normal, la sociedad actual solo critica los diseños y los gustos''.

''Y lo mas importante es que sigue haciendo su función, sigue cubriendo su calvicie'' dijo ahora un Robot con cuerpo y cabeza de orbe de color negro y Rojo.

''Orbot, Cubot una palabra mas y el fondo del océano será su nuevo hogar'' amenazo Dr. Eggman.

''Eggman!'' Sonic y los demás llegaron a la escena

''Oh, pero si es Sonic y la banda, llegaron tarde. Ya tengo los preparativos para llevarme esta nave conmigo''.

''Dr. parece que tienen a alguien junto con ellos'' Orbot menciono. Eggman al observar a Mario.

''Que pena, en verdad no quiero destruir a un hermano con bigote reluciente, pero que se puede hacer, ROBOTS ATAQUEN!'' Eggman dio una orden, y unos robot abejas y unos robots con ruedas en forma de catarinas.

''Mario quédate atrás, nosotros nos encargamos'' dijo Sonic antes de hacer un spin dash a uno de los robots Catarina. Tails utilizo sus dos colas para volar y golpear a un beebot con una llave de tuercas, Amy de la nada saco un Martillo enorme y lo controlaba con una facilidad destrozando cualquier robot. Lo mismo podría decirse de Knuckles solo que a puño limpio añadiendo unas malas bromas en el curso. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sticks, mostrando ser la mas atlética del grupo esquivaba todos los disparos y choques de los robots, además de destruirlos con un boomerang o con unos grandes saltos y golpes salvajes.

''Supongo que es hora de activar los propulsores'' Eggman apretó un interruptor y unos propulsores que incluyeron en la nave se activaron, la nave de poco en poco se estaba empezando a elevar.

''Sonic, Eggman intenta escapar con la nave''.

''No tan rápido cerebro de huevo'' Sonic fue directo hacia el.

''Lo mismo digo Sonic'' Eggman saco una sonrisa, y de pronto unas tenazas salieron de la arena atrapando a Sonic ''Pero que Whaa!'' Sonic quedo enterrado con únicamente la cabeza en la superficie

''SoniCAAAH!'' Amy paso el mismo destino, Tails y Sticks saltaron esquivando las tenazas, pero en medio del salto de la tierra salieron crabots tomándolos de los pies.

''No se preocupen chicos, yo me encargo'' Knuckles estaba a punto de dar un golpe al suelo.

''Uh mira Knufles, una piedra'' señalo Eggman (AN: Ese no es un error ortográfico. Para los que no lo sepan, Eggman casi siempre se equivoca al decir el nombre de Knuckles).

''Donde!?'' Knuckles emocionado se dio la vuelta solo para ser atrapado de los pies y terminar enterrado.

''Hahahaha, no solo conseguí una nueva nave, por fin mi plan para poder derrotar a Sonic el erizo se cumplió. Ahora es hora de poner punto final'' La Nave de Eggman estaba brillando en dos puntos. Ellos sabían que eran los láseres de la nave, pero no podían moverse debido a que los crabots estaban sosteniendo tanto brazos como piernas,

Mario ya tenia suficiente. Mario estuvo analizando la situación, el ya tenia la forma de poder sacarlos a todos, pero antes de eso tenia que encargarse del laser de Eggman. Pudo ver que todavía había unos Beebots volando.

''Esta bien, Here We Goooo'' Mario dio su gran y clásico salto directo hacia uno de los Beebots. Eggman disparo su laser directo hacia Sonic.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, pero Mario de una patada vertical mando a uno de los Beebots directo hacia el Laser de Eggman, explotando al impacto y salvando a Sonic.

El plomero aprovecho la sorpresa que se llevaron los malos, y en pleno aire dio un mortal al frente, estuvo en una posición sentada y cayo como un meteorito directo a la arena. La fuerza del impacto fue muy fuerte que provoco una onda que saco a todos incluyendo a los robots, aunque estos terminaron en cortocircuito.

''Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo, propulsores a máxima potencia'' Eggman orden a Orbot quien tenia el interruptor de los propulsores, solo que circulo un interruptor de nivel verde a Rojo. Los propulsores levantaron por completo la nave Odisea.

''Hasta luego perdedores'' Eggman se fue volando, con los Beebots restantes y la nave Odisea siguiéndolo aunque no tan rápido.

''Ughh maldición, esta muy lejos para que Knuckles me mande a volar.'' Dijo Sonic, aunque en su interior la verdadera razón es que no quería caer al mar.

''Tails no puedes hacer que tu avión venga hacia acá.'' sugirió Amy

''El piloto automático aun no esta listo, no puedo hacer nada''.

Mario no podía dejar que la nave con la que viajo junto con Cappy sea robada. De impulso pateo uno de los crabots que dejo fuera de comisión y salió volando, y después pateo un segundo y de inmediato salto directo a este Crabot para dar otro salto hacia el segundo. y con este puso todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas para dar el salto directo a la Nave Odisea, logrando agarrarse de la barda blanca de la nave.

''WOW'' Sonic quedo asombrado por el alcance del salto.

Mario salto en la copa de la nave viendo su siguiente objetivo, el control de los propulsores. Orbot lo estaba sosteniendo. En comparación del primer salto, este no estaba tan lejos, asi que dando un para de pasos hacia atrás corrió y salto.

Mario cayo en frente de Eggman.

''Hah'' Eggman grito como niña ante la sorpresa. Mario sin tiempo que perder arrebato el control de Orbot y se subio encima de el.

''Quien eres!?'' pregunto Eggman

Mario volteo a verlo, y le dio una sonrisa ''Its a me Mario'' Mario salto de Orbot regresando a la Odisea. Ya ahí, Mario movio la palanca al sentido contrario, y los propulsores cambiaron de dirección de vuelta a la isla.

''Grrr, Bien jugado, pero si yo no voy a obtener la nave, nadie la obtendrá.'' Eggman apretó el aparato de su muñeca y de pronto los propulsores se autodestruyeron. La Nave fue cayendo en picada hacia el océano, lo mismo con Mario. El impacto al agua fue fuerte. Eggman riendo salio de la escena.

La Nave seguía aflote, y Mario salio ileso.

''Woohoo, Mario bien hecho'' Tails festejo

Mario levanto el pulgar. Pero el festejo no duro mucho ya que Mario se percato que la nave se estaba hundiendo. por desesperación se puso detrás de la nave y empezó a patalear para mantenerla a flote, y aunque increíblemente bajo la velocidad por la fuerza del plomero, no era suficiente por el peso de la nave, y eso sin considerar el limite de Mario.

''Pero que esta haciendo Mario, se va a agotar antes de siquiera mover su nave un centimetro'' Amy se preocupo.

''No creo que resista mucho, debemos rescatarlo.'' dijo Tails

''No lo se viejo, la forma en la que esta manteniendo esa nave a flote significa que tiene mucho aprecio por ella, apuesto que te odiaría si dejaras que se hundiera'' sorprendentemente dijo Knuckles

''Por que de todos los momentos ahora eres coherente'' respondio Tails, Mientras que Sonic esta enfurecido consigo mismo por su fobia al no poder nadar.

''No tenemos opción amigos, Tails ve y salva...''

''Esperen'' Interrumpio Sticks. ''Denme un Minuto, ahora vuelvo'' Sticks corrió hacia el bosque. Dejando a sus amigos desesperados por la falta de información. Mientras tanto Sticks subio en unos arboles y empezó a cortar lianas, después las amarro con nudos rapidos y fuertes. Volvio a la playa con una liana gigantesca.

''Sonic, Amy sostengan este extremo de la liana, yo me llevare al otro hacia alla. Knuckles necesito que me avientes lo mas cerca que puedas hacia la nave''.

''Sticks, estas segura de que la cuerda es necesaria, salvar a Mario es la prioridad'' Dijo Amy

''Créanme'' Sticks se preparo en la mano de Knuckles y este la avento como un Quarterback. La cuerda se fue estirando, pero Sticks calculo bien la distancia y la cuerda era lo suficientemente larga cuando cayo al mar junto a la nave.

Sticks nado adonde se encontraba Mario quien estaba perdiendo su Stamina, pedalando muy poco. Sticks lo agarro y lo llevo a la parte de la nave que aun estaba en la superficie. Mario estaba recuperando la respiracion

''Eso es, despacio. aprovecha la respiración antes de que la corrupción política nos obligue a pagar por hacerlo''

''Ya... Ya estoy mejor, ahora debo continuar''

''Sabes que te será imposible siquiera llegar a la playa tu solo con esta maquina''.

''Aun asi debo hacer algo, no voy a permitir que esta nave que ha viajado conmigo por mucho tiempo termine de esta manera'' Mario con un tono serio respondio.

''Nunca dije que te rindieras. Solo escúchame, creo que tengo una forma de poder rescatarlo, pero nesecito que vuelvas con los otros, yo después los alcanzo.''

Mario seguía nervioso por que el nivel del agua estaba aumentando. Pero al ver los ojos de la tejon y la gran liana que tenia que conectaba hasta la isla fueron suficiente para que confiara en ella. Mario se fue nadando hacia la playa mientras que Sticks con la liana amarrada a su cuerpo empezó a nadar en círculos de la nave. Al final solo quedaba a flote el copo de la nave sombrero y Sticks adentro del agua estaba amarrando las lianas con la mayor fuerza que pudiese. Ya terminando fue nadando a la isla, con todos sus amigos tomando la cuerda con fuerza.

''Esta bien, cada vez que diga tiren, jalen con toda la fuerza que puedan. Knuckles dependemos de tu fuerza'' Sticks al concluir se puso atrás de Mario y tomo la cuerda.

''Okay, 1...2...Tiren!'' Todos jalaron con todo lo que podían. La nave era muy pesada, pero gracias al echidna si pudieron acercarla.

Duraron asi durante uno 20 minutos, pero ya estaba en plena playa, solo que como sugerencia de Tails, decidieron jalarlo mas fuera de la orilla para evitar que la corriente volviera a llevarse la nave.

Ya en una distancia de la playa alejada del mar. se detuvieron, y todos a excepción de Knuckles y Mario cayeron al suelo exhausto. Aunque Mario puso las manos en las rodillas ya que también estaba cansado

''No siento los brazos'' dijo Amy

''No creo poder crear algo en una semana'' Tails

Sonic trato de levantarse, pero Mario le ofrecio la mano y este con gusto lo acepto levantándose.

Ya todos estaban de pie. Mario inclino la cabeza ''Muchas gracias por salvar mi nave, no saben cuanto les debo''.

''Estas bromeando verdad. Nosotros somos los que te debemos, Tu nos salvaste la vida...wow nunca crei decir eso de mi boca''

''Haha, Obviamente Sonic estaba temblando de miedo, pero yo estuve controlado todo este tiempo.''

''Descuida Knuckles, próximamente abrire una sesión de autoreflexion para personas con Ego gigante y sin sentido de la humildad. Pero yo si te agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por salvarnos'' Amy se inclino.

''Estuviste increíble, nunca había visto a alguien saltar asi en mi vida'' Tails alabo a Mario.

Mario estaba feliz por los comentarios. Aunque en el fondo hay alguien a quien tenia que agradecer a toda costa.

''Amm, Sticks quisiera'' Mario fue interrumpido por la mano del tejon señalándole que parara.

''Sticks!'' Amy le reclamo.

Pero Sticks bajo e inclino su mano en forma de un saludo, aunque tenia un semblante serio. Mario creyendo que le había dado una oportunidad trato de devolverle el saludo, pero Sticks quito la mano.

''Ahh Ahh, este es un saludo de confianza, algo que solo lo he hecho con mis amigos mas cercanos y no con nadie mas. Solo te aceptare si en serio no piensas traicionarnos y nos aceptas con el corazon'' Sticks volvió a extender la mano. Mario viendo los ojos de la tejon veía una seriedad increíble, como si este juramento lo valiera todo en el mundo y Mario los reconocia. Acerco su mano otra vez y la apretó y por primera vez Sticks saco una sonrisa.

''Pues supongo que tenemos un nuevo miembro del equipo, Tails, tienes uno ahora mismo'' Dijo Sonic

''Sabes que si Sonic''' Tails saco una pulsera , y se la puso en la la muñeca de Mario ''Esto es un comunicador, si necesitas hablar con nosotros por cualquier motivo solo apreta aquí.'' Explico Tails

''Sabia que faltaba alguien en el equipo, tenemos al rápido, al fuerte, al agil, al inteligente, y ahora el todoterreno'' dijo Knuckles

''Espera y eso que me hace a mi?'' Pregunto con disgusto Amy por haber sido excluida''

''La bomba de emociones a punto de explotar...con un martillo como detonante''.

DUN...DUN...DUN

Amy tomo su martillo y Knuckles al sentir la malicia empezó a correr

''Vuelve aquí y dilo otra vez'' El resto empezó a reir.

''Bienvenido al equipo Mario''. Dijo Sonic

 **000**

 **Por fin termine el capitulo. En serio me había bloqueado un poco, pero espero que les haya gustado al final.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos van a estar basados en capítulos de la serie, y alguno que otro momento nuevo basado en la trama que tengo plneado. Pero con esto quiero informar que los capítulos no van a ser muy largos como en mi otra historia crossover de Red vs Blue y RWBY ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, pero voy a ponerle mi empeño para que quede interesante a su propio ritmo.**

 **Escriban sus Reviews los acepto con todo corazón, recomendaciones o consejos también.**

 **Se despide Lonewolf138**

 **Mejores deseos.**


End file.
